Rebirth Saga S1
by blackdragonlove
Summary: The fight has begun and War is only begun. Naruto and Sasuke are full-filling a promise they made but in the mean while people and leaders are fighting to live. How will it all end?


**-Rebirth Saga-**

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: The final battle**

**Hello readers this is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own naruto nor will I**

**Narrator's POV**

**Ash filled the sky and turning it black, the land around the battlefield was destroyed some parts still on fire. Ninjas from all countries attacking each other. Through out all the battling between the ninja's, two stand at the valley of death, these ninjas destinies have been twisting since birth. As children they were apart but as time went by they became friends and rivals. All was simple with the two as they grew, until one faithful day that clouded one mind with darkness. Soon the darkness made the one hunger for power, the craving got stronger and stronger until it broke him. He then grew cold and he betrayed all his friends and left his best friend. After the one left the other made a vow to bring his friend back, and the time has finally come to honor that vow.**

**Naruto & Sasuke's POV**

**Naruto and Sasuke stand on a finger of different giant statues, the same ones they stood on four years ago. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, Sasuke glaring and Naruto calmly looking, finally the ice was broken, Naruto pleas "we don't have to do this Sasuke, you can come back to the village". Sasuke silently stares until he finally says "why do you even try, after everything I did and the people I killed, you still look at me ready to return back to the life you used to know, a life where you, me and Sakura were still in a squad." Naruto looked down disappointed with Sasuke's answer and replied, " It looks like I have other choices". As Naruto looked once more at his fallen friend he saw his friends younger self standing side by side to his older self. His younger self-whore his white shorts, his blue shirt with Uchiha crest on his back and his leaf headband with the leaf crossed out to his older self-that wore a white open shirt with light blue shorts and a sword hanging from the back. Soon Naruto started to think about how Sasuke and him grew and trained together and became brothers. Naruto broke out of his thoughts and Sasuke and Naruto dropped and landed on top of the water.**

**Sasuke pulls out his sword and charged at naruto, he swings his sword but was blocked by naruto kunai, which was infused with his charka. Back and forth they went, their strength perfectly equal, finally as the clash bounced both of them back Sasuke jumped farther and used his Chidori. Naruto caught on right when Sasuke jumped back, and created a smoke cloud then two shadow clone appeared then started to make his Rasengan, when it was finished he charged at Sasuke who was still charging his Chidori. Naruto was about 6 meters away Sasuke released a line of lightning, Naruto quickly jolted back but the lightning still followed him where ever he jumped until he finally got hit. A straight shot through the right shoulder but lightning didn't stop it crashed right into the water and hit Naruto in the same spot as his clone. Naruto jumped from the water screamed out in pain as Sasuke's Chidori disappeared, Sasuke frowned and said, " Why are you holding back?" **

**Naruto stood up from being hit by the Chidori and asked, "why are you?" suddenly Naruto's wound healed instantly and puts up his hand sign. One hundred shadow clones appeared an started to charge at Sasuke, then Sasuke vanished and reappeared in the center of the where all the clones and with his sharigan activated, one by one Naruto's clones were being taken out until one stood. Sasuke rushed at the real Naruto but Naruto still stood still. Sasuke was ready and was about to hit Naruto with his fist, but Naruto had caught his fist, Sasuke saw Naruto fist and blocked it. Naruto swung his fist and Sasuke had guard worked but he was still hit, Sasuke splashed back and regained his balance and stared at his Naruto. **

**Sasuke said, "Why couldn't I block your fist?" Naruto laughed and replied, " you did but this isn't no regular Taijutsu." Sasuke wasn't amused. Naruto had got some distance and created two clones and began creating his Sage Tech: Rasen Shuriken. Naruto had through his Shuriken and as it gone halfway to Sasuke. Sasuke had activated his true eyes and released his Amaterasu (black fire). Naruto's attacked and was covered with fire then it exploded, Naruto's frog looking eyes widened and he can't believe that his** **Rasen** **Shuriken was overpowered, Sasuke laughed and said "is that all you got." Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock, but Sasuke seemed to be looking somewhere else.**

**Narrator's POV**

**Meanwhile the ninja world is in chaos all the elemental jutsus being released onto the battlefield, bodies all over and the smell of blood in the air. Tobi, Kabuto, Madara and others stood in the middle of it all in the woods, standing on the Dragon Seal Statue, Killer bee on the ground with the eight tailed beast removed from his body. Rushing to them was all the Kages, All five of them stopped on the tiptop of the trees. Seeing Madara shocked them all, Tsunade didn't believe it and rush with full speed at him. In her mind she was thinking (its a trick he can't really be back, Can he? No, my grandfather defeated him during his life.) Suddenly the First, Second, and Third Hokages appeared and punched Tsunade on her back. Then a giant Snake was summoned and knocked the other leaders back farther. Purple haze started to form itself around the elite ninja; the haze was thick and couldn't be seen through.**

**Gaara knew what was happening and hurried to get in the purple mist, all the other Kages soon followed but were to late. Gaara was the only one who had made in the haze and just as he thought Tobi had transported them to another place. The Raikage had yelled at the Kages telling them to find them, as the other Kages left, The Raikage had ran to his younger brother on the ground. He rushed to his brother, tears running down his cheeks. He gets to his brother and picks him up yells. This yell had been heard throughout the entire forest and every ninja can hear The Raikage's pain. **

**In the background bushes were moving and an Anbu of the hidden mist mask was seen.**

**Kakashi's POV**

**I stand there on top of the tree thinking (who is this Tobi and why do I feel like I have met him before). Suddenly Captain Yamato came and said " Kakashi we need your help" I replied " why what happened?" Yamato said We don't know, we were trailing with Tobi killer bee and some other ninja's from other villages, then suddenly everyone except me and Killer Bee starting attacking each other." I caught everyone in my wood style jutsu and told Bee to go on without us. I was in question; I had asked Yamato "what could have made them do this?" Yamato had no ideas and soon left to gather more info on the situation and again I was left alone to think. **

**In the distance I could see Gaara standing and looking around for something, I soon went up to him. He had asked me if I had saw Tobi and etc. and I had told him that I haven't, then he explained what had happened. I had told him " that they couldn't be too far, at the moment something came at us, it was a kunai. The knife was blocked by Gaara's sand; we both looked around with our guard up, back to back. Gaara had told me to go ahead and look for Tobi, we debated for bit but I eventually left Gaara to fight the unknown enemy. Still in my head about this Tobi character and for some reason I thought about the past, and about my dear friends that I lost Rin and Obito. **

**Gaara's POV **

**Three more kunai were thrown at me, my sand block all of them. Moments later something had came out the bushes; it was a ninja with a pale face and long black hair. I had asked him who he was but he had not answered me and soon rushed at me, his neck stretched and fangs had came out, but my sand had grabbed his neck and started wrapping around his body. My sand started to make a round ball and all you could see of the ninja was his pale white head, then I put my hand sigh and said "Sand Coffin." The sand had suddenly crushed and started to sink into itself then fell, the ninja was laying on ground his bones crushed and probably internal damage. **

**As I turned away I could hear the sound of falling down, I quickly turned back around and saw the ninja was coming out of himself like shedding his skin after coming completely out he started to laugh. He then bite both his thumbs and slammed both on the ground soon a purple haze started, I was quickly surrounded by purple haze. My sand cloud had taken me to sky, but I left some sand on the ground just in case. I raised to the sky and inhaled none of the gas. I stopped to take in the situation and realized that a cloud of the gas was rising up, so I quickly moved out the way but a second one hidden in the first one lunged at me. I kept maneuvered left then right and then back and the clouds followed me. **

**The two clouds had got me trapped so I had no choice but to use my Sand Sphere, suddenly my sphere was thrown to the ground and started to crack. I sighed and used the jutsu "Sand Avalanche" I used my eye of sand to see what was going on and I saw the two clouds of gas making a circle, as they spun could see what looked like purple scales. I figured to use my sand to strike in the middle of their circle but as my sand started to form one of the clouds lunged at me again and its tongue got through the cracked part of my sphere and wrapped it around my arm. It burned harshly and my arm started to go numb, I crushed tongue with the sand its between. The tongue let go after it was severed from the creature, my body was in so much pain and I knew that the tongue had poisoned me. **

**I cut off circulation by creating a sand bangle; I had little time so I used the sand on the ground to create to create more sand spheres to give me some time to think. Gaara thought (none of my sand jutsu's work, I'm running out of options and I'm running out of chakra. I might have to just use that jutsu.) Gaara puts up his hand and starts gathering his chakra, while creatures covered with gas start breaking all the spheres. After they all get broken the two find the one Gaara is in and attack it, Gaara's sand sphere is ripped open and Gaara is bite with four long fangs.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**I laugh, and say what was that suppose to be. Then suddenly I feel a person close by, a person with familiar chakra, and then I realize whom it was. I haven't felt her chakra for some time now I thought, but there were two other chakras with her that I didn't know but felt familiar. After a few moments of thinking I put up my hand sign and released a fire style: fire ball jutsu. I charged at Naruto with my ****Chokuto and I prepared to strike but the fire being sucked up by Naruto then he said " Wind style: Concussion ." **

**Narrator's POV **

**The water tore with one of Naruto's recent attacks Sasuke couldn't dodge it, Sasuke pushed back all the way to the other side of the mountain. Naruto just stood there waiting. Sasuke finally came out the rocks laughing, he begins to talk "Its seems you have gotten better since last time, Naruto" while pulling his arms from between the rocks. Naruto balls up a fists and begins to make a punching a motions. Sasuke yells " What the hell are you…." Suddenly Sasuke was being punched by air itself Sasuke is being pushed into the wall of rocks deeper and deeper until he couldn't be seen anymore.**

**Naruto's POV**

**I asked "Sasuke, are you ready to give up, or are you ready for more." I watch as the rocks started to move, then Sasuke was behind me. I quickly turned around but I was too late I was sent flying, I landed on a tree. As I begin to regain my awareness, Sasuke has already charged and about to hit it. I lucky dodged it and watched the tree be cut in half. I landed on a tree Sasuke looks up at me and is ready for round two. **

**Meanwhile in the leaf Village**

**Tobi POV **

**Its time to get the fifth path now…**

**Well that's the end of the first chapter I hope you liked it **

**Sponsors **

**The creator of this site encouraged me to write this fanfiction**

**Beta'd by AlterPoser  
**

**Till next time I'll see you later **

**BYE**


End file.
